1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic compounds having antibacterial activity and methods for their synthesis and use.
2. Description of Related Art
The discovery of penicillin and other antimicrobials in the early and mid 20th century generated a period of optimism about the medical profession's ability to treat microbial infections. However, the evolution of drug-resistant microbe strains—with new ones being constantly discovered—has led an appreciation of the continuing need to develop new antimicrobials, preferably ones that are structurally different from extant ones or employ a different mechanism of action.
Exemplary recent disclosures of new antibacterial compounds include Ge et al., WO 01/74898 (2001); Baird et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/132,887, filed Apr. 24, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,856, filed Jun. 6, 2002; McMinn et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,433, filed Jun. 6, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,857, filed Jun. 6, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,764, filed Jun. 6, 2002. Matsunaga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,258 (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,011 (1998); and Ohemeng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,532 (1999) also disclose compounds reportedly having antimicrobial activity.
Disclosures of compounds that, even though not featured as antimicrobials, have chemical structures that may be relevant to the present invention include Matsunaga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,087 (1998); JP 11-171886 (1999); and JP 11-189594 (1999); Dykstra et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,686 (1998); Neidle et al., WO 00/63180 (2000); Raspanti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,481 (1994); Dantzig et al., WO 97/17069 (1997); Judd, WO 94/11369 (1994); and the IDdb3 database's Drug Report for the drug Phortress (U. Nottingham).